


The Bar

by Cardinal25



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: (for Sparkling at least), Confessions, Depressing Themes, Drinking to Cope, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersensitivity, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Sparkling had so many problems in his life. Working at the bar, he realizes one of his regulars was particularly calm and nice. Sparkling thought of him as a friend. Though... his thoughts strayed off to be something else.Sparkling hated himself. Herb, his regular, helped him through a lot of bad things. Sparkling just wishes he was happy.





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my first fanfiction, but it’s my first Cookie Run fanfiction. Sorry if it’s bad, or if the plots go too fast. I’d love to hear criticism to make this better!
> 
> Heavily Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064302/chapters/40124864

The dim moonlight sky shined among the pavement. A smooth wind rustled the trees outside. The streets were empty, and the bar was especially filled tonight. Sparkling Cookie, the owner of the bar, seemed to have his hands full at the moment.

”Ay you! Bartender!” The Devil Cookie asked.

The entire bar was filled with loud voices. Sparkling finished serving his customer before he went over to him.

”What would you like, sir?” He asked, panting.

He would usually call all of his customers by their real name, but most of the cookies in here tonight had many newcomers.

”My friend here recommended the... what’s it called... the gra-pay... the grap-ee...” Devil said, squinting and stroking his chin figuring out the name of the drink.

”It’s grape, Devi. You should know this by now, I drink it every day!” The man who was supposedly Devil’s friend corrected.

Sparkling poured the drink while they bickered.

”What do you know about good drinks, Vampire?” Devil asked.

”Nothing! What do you expect? I drink the same thing every day!” Vampire rebutted.

Sparkling handed the drink to Devil. Devil groaned, still talking to Vampire.

”Whatever. Anyways, what’s the take?” Devil asked, drinking the grape juice.

”Chili’s running the numbers, but I think it's about to be a million coins!” Vampire said, waving his drink in the air.

Devil spat the drink out.

”This tastes like crap! Anyways, what’re you going to do with the money?”

Sparkling contained himself and stopped himself from groaning. He cleaned the mess up and tended to more customers.

”Hey Sparky!” Herb Cookie, one of his regulars called to him.

Sparkling went over to him and leaned his arm against the counter. Herb, unlike most cookies in the bar, was very calm and collected.

”Yeah?” Sparkling said.

”Can I have some more apple juice, please?” 

”Y-Yeah, sure...” 

Sparkling frantically searched for the juice, eventually finding him and pouring him some more. Herb thanked him, and Devil loudly called to him for one of the actual liquors in the store. Sparkling ears were filled with nothing but noise, and he swear he saw one of his glasses break from one of the drunkards. 

It was going to be a long night.  
\---

The night felt like an eternity for Sparkling. 

At the end of most nights, he would be energized, wanting more people to come. This night, however, was the complete opposite.

Everyone was mostly gone, except for Herb and Carrot Cookie. Sparkling turned off all the lights except for the one directly over the bar and stools. Sparkling was just cleaning some glasses. He put down the glass and massaged his temples. His head hurt from all the stress and yelling. Eventually, Carrot had to leave, which left Herb and Sparkling alone together.

Sparkling sighed.

”How’s it going, Herb?” Sparkling asked, trying to stay calm and happy just like Herb.

”Ah, y’know, good. Recently my flower shop’s been getting a lot of business lately,” Herb replied.

”Good to hear! I have yet to visit your flower shop, actually. Sorry, I’ve been caught up with my own business...” 

”That’s fine! Having a bar is very different from having a flower shop.”

Herb drank the last of his apple juice and Sparkling started cleaning the counter.

”Need help cleaning?” Herb asked.

”No thank you. You’ve probably been exhausted from all of the business.” Sparkling replied.

Herb chuckled.

”Yes... I suppose so.”

They sat in silence. Sparkling wanted to break the silence.

”So how’s the boyfriend?” He asked.

”Oh. Broke up last week.”

Sparkling stopped cleaning for a second and went over to the counter.

”Dang. Sorry to hear. Want to talk about it?” He asked.

”He admitted to me that he didn’t really love plants at all. We got into a fight and it made me realize that we really didn’t have much in common than I thought we did...” Herb explained voice trailing off and getting quieter.

”Are you sad about it?” 

”No... well, I mean... kind of. It hurts to know that your own partner hates the things that you love. I’m trying to stay positive though!” Herb said optimistically.

”Well, I’ll always be here to talk,” Sparkling said.

”Heh... thanks. Anyways, I should be heading out now. Bye!” Herb said, waving goodbye as he opened the door.

”See ya man!”

\---

Sparkling took about an hour of cleaning. He looked at the time. 

1 AM.

He could’ve been done cleaning in 15 minutes, but his procrastination got the best of him. And he hated himself for that. Sparkling turned off the lights, locked the door, and made his way to his apartment.

He opened the door to the raggedy old apartment. He looked at his table, filled with bills and taxes. He averted his eyes as his heart stung. He was going out of business and was in extreme debt.

Sparkling was always nice, and never let his bad side show. So nice in fact, that he never ridiculed anyone to an extreme level about their tabs. Sometimes, he even gave out drinks for free! He hated himself for that as well. Sparkling shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the time yet again.

1:30 AM.

He also hated how he couldn’t fix his sleeping schedule. In fact, he hated everything about himself. He was very self-conscious, and his ADHD and hypersensitivity didn’t help him with it either.

Sparkling dragged his feet over to his bed. He undressed into his night clothes and snuggled under the old covers. Sparkling felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He wishes he was like Herb Cookie. 

_Calm, happy, funny, cute, optimistic..._

Cute? Sparkling tried to deny it in his mind, but he knew his feelings were inevitable. 

Herb wouldn’t even want him anyways! 

Sparkling denied the thought. He would just have to be himself and to stay positive, just like Herb would.

_Stay positive..._

\---

The bar had opened up just recently. The only one there was Sparkling Cookie and Chili Pepper Cookie, whom Sparkling still did not know the name of.

Sparkling tried to keep his chin up and stay positive, but he just couldn’t. He leaned his head against his arm on the counter. He sat in a stool, which he never usually does.

”Ay, you!” Chili says, grabbing his attention.

Sparkling turned his head, still leaning on his arm.

”What’s wrong Sparkles?” Chili asked.

”Nothing,” Sparkling answered in a quiet voice.

”Doesn’t look like that to me ’pal.”

Sparkling sighed.

”I guess you’re right...” He admitted.

They sat in silence for a while.

”How ’bout I comes over there and you comes over on ’dis side, eh? Like I’m the barkeeper and uh... you’re the sad bastard,” Chili said.

Sparkling opened his mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out. He agreed and went to the other side. 

”What’s would you likes, sir?” Chili asked.

”Under the counter. Champaign,” Sparkling said flatly.

Chili dug around until he found the champaign. He poured him a glass.

”So what seems to be the problem Sparks?” 

Sparkling sighed.

”Where do I start...” He mumbled.

”I... I just hate myself in general, I guess. Everyone who comes to my bar... I see them as friends, y’know? But... I don’t think they see me as their friend. They see me as... the owner. Does that make any sense?” Sparkling asked,

Chili was downing the strongest liquor.

”Yeah yeah yeah, I understands.”

Sparkling sighed. 

”You don't care, do you?” Sparkling asked bluntly.

”Course I cares!” Chili said, burping.

Sparkling sighed yet again. He went on the other side of the counter and pushed Chili out, despite his protests. He went back to the counter and sat down. He leaned his forehead against his arm and used his other hand to pick up the glass.

What the hell was he going to do...

\---

It was only 9:30 AM but the bar was already locked. Sparkling just wanted some time to himself. He went back to his apartment and got an old pair of clothes; a black hoodie, black sweatpants, and old shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He messed up his hair. Now he wouldn’t be recognized immediately at least.

Sparkling walked out of his apartment into the cool, humid world. The sky was orange from the imminent sunrise. He felt like his old self again; nervous and introverted. He walked around the town, waved hi to some people that he knew until he stumbled upon a shop.

This was Herb’s Flower Shop!

Sparkling walked inside of the store. He saw no one at the counter, so he started browsing for plants. He picked up this one plant and smelled it. It was very fragrant and it seemed to smell just like Herb...

He examined it carefully and felt its leaves rustle against his face. Speaking of Herb...

”Hello, sir!” Herb greeted.

Sparkling yelped and almost dropped the plant.

”Oh um... hi!” Sparkling said in his old voice.

He was always the nervous and quiet kid in the back. Whenever he did speak, however, his voice was high pitched and shaky. 

”Hmm... you seem familiar...” Herb stroked his chin and squinted.

”To who?” Sparkling asked.

Herb paused.

”Eh, no one. Actually, you remind me of this barkeeper down the road. He makes some of the best drinks let me tell you that! Anyways, you new around here?” Herb asked.

Sparkling felt his face heat up.

”Uhm... y-yeah?” Sparkling replied nervously.

”You alright?” Herb asked, concerned.

Sparkling took a deep breath.

”Y-Yeah... sorry, I’m just not a good people person...” 

”I understand. Anyways, you like that plant?” Herb asked.

”I love it!” 

It started to rain heavily outside. Sparkling bought the plant and looked out the window.

”Do you... do you mind if I stay here a while?” Sparkling asked nervously.

”Sure, I don’t mind at all.” 

”A-Are you sure?” Sparkling asked, now looking at Herb.

The reassuring smile and nod from Herb had answered his question.

”Th-Thank you, sir...” 

”Please, call me Herb.”

”Oh, well I’m Sparkle- I mean uh... Sp-Sp... Spike!” Sparkling said.

Sparkling looked back out the window, leaning his arm against then windowsill. He always liked the pitter-patter sound of the rain. It was so calming to him, and it helped him calm down on the longest of days.

Herb leaned against the windowsill with him.

”Like the rain as well?” Herb asked.

Sparkling nodded. He used this time to think. He wanted to start and plan out how to get his life back on course. It would be foolproof. But then he started thinking about the ”what-if’s.”

What if he fails?

And of course, all of these negative thoughts brought him right back to his self-consciousness.

”You alright?” Herb asked

Sparkling didn’t even feel the tear that rolled down his face.

”Y-Yeah...” He said, wiping his tear away.

”It’s just that I’m going through something right now,” Sparkling admitted.

”Want to talk about it?” Herb asked.

Sparkling could vent all of his problems to him. About his debt, about his self-consciousness. But what does he choose to do?

Ask his own crush for relationship advice.

”So um... there’s this... guy, right? A-And um... I have these.. f-feelings for him. I-I was thinking of confronting him today... b-but I don’t think he feels the same for me...” Sparkling said nervously, twiddling his hands.

”Honestly... just tell him. Don’t think about what he’s going to say, because confidence is important. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way for you, it would feel better to get your thoughts off your chest,” Herb said.

Sparkling felt a ping in his heart. He lunged forwards and embraced Herb. 

”Thank you...” 

Herb hugged back.

”No problem, kid,” Herb said.

Kid?

Damn, he was good. He even made himself somehow look younger than he actually was, just with different clothes, different hairstyle, and a different voice. The rain was starting to clear up. 

”Guess I should be going!” Sparkling said with a nervous chuckle.

Sparkling grabbed his plant and was about to walk out the door when Herb called to him.

”Yeah?” Sparkling said, turning around.

”If you want, you can come back and tell me how it goes!” Herb said.

This is why he loved Herb. So thoughtful about others...

Sparkling smiled a large, genuine smile.

”Thank you.”

\---

Sparkling drank.

He was a failure.

He sat at his bar, downing cups of champaign. He felt his body get weaker and weaker each time. His business was no doubt going down the drain, as well as his mental health. He had no friends to talk to or money for a professional. First the bar, then his apartment. He ran out of champaign, so he got the strongest beer. He underestimated how strong it really was when he down the entire thing. Sparkling felt his eyes sting with tears. He slammed the counter as hard as he could, not even registering the pain.

He wishes he could be better.

He really really did.

Sparkling heard a knock on the window. Herb was on the other side. The A/C must’ve blown the curtain open, as he shut all the curtains. Sparkling looked at him and downed another cup of beer. His body couldn’t handle it anymore. He felt himself gagging and stumbling over to the bathroom.

He vomited for about 2 minutes before most of the pain in his stomach went away. He cleaned up and walked back to the counter. Herb was still out the window with the most sincere and concerned look on his face. Sparkling hesitated. Then, he walked up to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Shortly thereafter, Herb appeared through the doorframe.

”Hey,” Herb said quietly, a small reassuring smile on his face.

Sparkling made a tiny wave and walked back to his spot in the bar. Herb followed and sat across from him. He was surprised to see all of the empty glasses. Sparkling looked at him with a sad look. They sat in silence. Sparkling’s leaned against the counter, his heavy breathing filled the room.

”What’s wrong?” Herb said slowly.

Sparkling looked at the ground. He didn’t speak a word. Sparkling looked right back up when he felt Herb gently grab his hand. His soft hand made him feel... safe. 

He sighed and started to tell him how much he hated himself.

Herb intently listened, his hand still holding Sparkling’s. Sparkling broke down in the middle of telling him. Herb grabbed his other hand.

”Look at me,” Herb said, wiping the tears off of Sparkling’s face.

”Do not think these things about yourself, alright?” Herb said slowly and sternly.

”You are the most caring, passionate, and beautiful cookie I know. Remember that you’re yourself. Don’t let anyone change you. Even if others don’t care, just remember, someone does. And that someone... is me.”

Sparkling felt his heart hurt with gratitude. He walked around the counter and squeezed Herb tight in a hug. Herb rubbed circles in his back as Sparkling cried on his shoulder. When they were done, Sparkling took his spot back at the other side of the counter. 

”Thank you so much, Herb,” Sparkling said slowly.

”No problem. It’s what’s friends do, right?” Herb replied.

Sparkling nervously chuckled. 

”Yeah... friends...”

He had to tell him sometime.

”Thanks for your help, but that doesn’t solve my debt problem,” Sparkling admitted.

”How much?” Herb asked.

He sighed.

”700,000 coins...” 

”Jeez, dude... how you thinking of paying that back?” Herb asked, concerned.

”I... I haven’t really thought about it. I’ve been avoiding it, but it’s inevitable, really,” Sparkling said, giving up.

”I would help you, but money’s kinda becoming a situation for me as well. And I’ve got no one I know that really is willing to give a lot of money.”

Sparkling sighed yet again. They sat in silence.

”Thank you, Herb... for everything,” Sparkling said, eventually finding his voice.

”It was no problem, really.”

”Should I open the bar back up?” 

”If you want to, but there’s no ru-” Herb was cut off when all the lights were turned on by Sparkling.

Sparkling looked at him with a confident smile.

\---

The day went off as normal. 

Sparkling held his head up high with confidence. He even cracked a few jokes to make the whole bar laugh! Herb was proud of him. Sparkling went to sleep that night, his thoughts never wandering off to the negative side. When he woke up, he did his morning routine and check the mail. It was a letter for him!

_Dear... whatever your name is,_

__

__

_You don’t know me, and I barely know you, so I’ll make this quick. Believe me when I say this. Your debt isn’t a worry anymore. Don’t believe me? Check your email, check your mail, do whatever you have to do. Don’t expect me to do something nice like this again._

Sparkling sat there, eyes and mouth wide-open. It couldn’t be true...

He searched through the mail. He saw the bank that he borrowed the money from. It was true! Sparkling felt tears of happiness sting his eyes. All of his problems were gone! Well... almost all of them. He had one thing left to do.

\---

Sparkling picked out a nice potted yellow flower.

”Hey, Spike!” Herb greeted him.

Sparkling dressed like he was dressed yesterday.

”H-Hey!” Sparkling greeted back.

Herb walked up to him.

”You seem happy today!” 

Sparkling chuckled.

”Did you tell him how you felt yet?” Herb asked.

”N-No not yet... b-but I-I think he likes me b-back!” Sparkling made up.

”Oh, that’s swell then!”

”I-I want to buy him th-this flower... I think it’d be perfect for him!”

”Seems great! This is actually my favorite type of flower,” Herb said as he walked over to the counter. 

Sparkling felt himself shaking with nervousness as he placed down the plant in front of Herb.

”What’s wrong?” Herb asked.

”I-I’m n-nervous... what if I was wrong and he doesn’t like me back?” Sparkling said, twiddling his hands.

”Take my advice from yesterday; don’t think about the ”what-if’s.” Just be yourself!” Herb advised.

Sparkling grabbed the plant back as he paid for it. 

”Th-Thank you... so much H-Herb!” 

”No problem kid. Hope it goes well!” Herb said as he waved goodbye.

\---

”Hey are you that Cotton Candy Cookie everyone’s been talking about?” Sparkling asked.

”Why, yes I am,” Cotton Candy confirmed.

Sparkling was back in his own clothes at the bar. It was only him, and Cotton Candy there, who was seemingly trying to write a love letter.

”Can I have some love advice? I-I’m thinking of confessing to this guy who comes in, in about ten minutes...” Sparkling asked, feeling as if Herb’s own advice wasn’t enough.

”Start off slow. Dropping it all on him immediately would be too overwhelming for him. Get into a conversation, maybe have a drink with him, and tell him whenever you feel like is the right time,” Cotton Candy advised.

”Thank you,” Sparkling thanked.

”Good luck.”

Eventually, Herb came in with a happy look on his face.

”Hey, Herbie!” Sparkling greeted.

 _Herbie? Really?_ Sparkling thought to himself.

”Hello Sparkling my good friend! How’s it going?” Herb asked.

”Great, actually. A letter in the mail said that my debt was cleared,” Sparkling said as he poured Herb his usual drink.

He placed it in front of him. Sparkling could see Cotton Candy hiding discreetly and looking at them out of the corner of his eye.

”That’s great!” Herb said, as genuine as could be.

”How’s it going for you?” Sparkling asked.

”Good. Interesting story, there’s this one kid, he said he wants to confess his love to this guy, right?” Herb started.

Sparkling felt his cheeks heat up.

”Yeah?”

”He bought a plant from me yesterday and today. He reminds me of when I was his age. It’s just so cute to see a kid like him so giddy!” 

Sparkling nervously chuckled.

”Actually Herb...” Sparkling scratched the back of his head.

Herb nodded.

”There’s something I have to tell you.” 

Sparkling picked up the two plants that he bought from Herb and placed it in front of him.

”Wait... where did you get these?” Herb asked.

”I got them... from you,” Sparkling started.

”You were talking to me yesterday and today. I kept asking you for love advice and how to confess because...” 

Sparkling sighed and was expecting the worse.

”I wanted to confess my love for you, Herb,” Sparkling said, slow, quiet, and careful.

”I tried keeping it a secret, but I listened to your advice. Herb you... every day, every night I think about you. Every time I’m around you, the more nervous I get. I always expect you to scold me, to insult me, to laugh at me, but you never did,” Sparkling managed to say through his fast heartbeat.

He looked down at his arms and hands leaning against the counter.

”I-I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me, and I-” 

Herb grabbed his hand. Sparkling looked back up and saw the smile and shine in Herb’s eyes. Sparkling saw Herb lean forward and felt his own body move closer as well. The gap between them got closer and closer... until it closed. Sparkling could just feel those soft lips that he had seen every single day against his own. Their hot breaths hit each other's faces, which seem to add to the blush on both of their cheeks.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity until they broke away. Sparkling looked at the eyes of Herb. They sat in silence. 

”I... love you Herb.”

”I love you too Sparkling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters? Woah. Next one coming out soon.


End file.
